


Dreams of Lavender

by hollyhock13



Series: Whumptober 2019 [10]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics)
Genre: Apologies, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Gen, He’s just traumatized okay, I feel like that one should be obvious from the other tags, Major Character Injury, Nobody actually dies here, Prompt: unconscious, Psychological Trauma, Whumptober 2019, but here we are, listen, or faking thereof, which are important for bats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyhock13/pseuds/hollyhock13
Summary: It’ll be a surprise if they don’t have nightmares from this.





	Dreams of Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> This is late, but it’s here. So.
> 
> This takes place sometime after Steph comes back and probably while she’s Batgirl.
> 
> This one is for you, Stell 😘
> 
> Thanks as always to [@Ursapharoh15](%E2%80%9C)!

Bruce approaches the bedside with caution. Stephanie appears to be unconscious, but in this state it wouldn’t be a kindness to wake her.

He vividly recalls approaching her like this before, the day she “died.” That time, she had been so covered with bruising and bandages that she had hardly been recognizable as the girl he had made his Robin. The beeping of the machines makes it closer to his memory than he would like, so he actively shuts it out of his mind.

“Bee?” Comes a croaky voice from the bed.

His attention snaps back to the young woman lying there. “Stephanie.”

“Ev’rythin’ hurtss.”

“You took quite a beating. I’m sorry, you called for backup and we took too long.”

“But...you came?”

“I did, though I very nearly didn’t get there in time. I’m sorry, Stephanie. You deserved better than that.”

“Mm. But you came.”

“I will always come for you.”

“Mm.” The blonde on the bed drifts back into the dreamless depths of sleep. 


End file.
